


Ephesians 6:12

by FreeGrain



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Ava Silva wakes to darkness and a desire for blood. Unable to control herself, she takes what she needs to survive, be it out of the corpse of a woman.Beatrice's only goal in life is to take down the vampire terror, Adriel. However, when the OCS' greatest hope is stolen by a newly turned, they have to adapt to even stand a chance against him.{Avatrice}{Ava x Beatrice}
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	Ephesians 6:12

**Author's Note:**

> Curses on me for starting a new multichapter because my track record is sooo great. But this idea has been on my mind for a while so I hope y'all will like it 👀 it's a short opening to set the scene. More will come, more will be explained.... 🙏

"And who is this?" Vincent asked, removing the cloth from the dead body. 

"Another victim," Mary said, pacing to stand next to him. "Found her down by the beach, drained." 

"You think-?" 

She nodded. "Yep. Another of Adriel's kills. Has his mark all over her." 

Vincent sighed and covered the corpse once again. "Yet another. Have we any information on her family?" 

"None. Her ID says her name is Ava Silva but I can't find anything on them." 

Vincent stepped his fingers as he started to pace the room. 

It always got more complicated when they couldn't locate the family. Too many people had to go missing, for the sake of protecting the many. Just another name on the long list. Of all the years she'd been fighting, the names blurred together. 

"Well, we can't let them bury her. For now, we'll see if we can track them down." 

Mary nodded, adjusting her shotguns. If the family were allowed to bury the drained, she'd rise as a vampire if not careful. They had no way of knowing whether she'd turn. The only safe way to get rid of the body was cremation. But they owed the dead the right to closure if they could give it to them. 

"Mary! Vincent!" 

Down the steps ran their newest recruit, Camila. She stumbled into the room, almost dropping the crossbow she held. 

"We've got a situation!" 

Mary got to her feet. "How bad?" 

Outside the room, something exploded, shaking the church down to its foundations. 

Camila shrugged weakly. "Bad." 

Mary glanced at Vincent who hurriedly grabbed his own stake. "Let's hurry. We don't want the others exposed for too long." 

"On it." 

Mary spun and loaded the wooden bullets into her guns, ready to kick some vampire ass. 

The three of them ran from the room as another explosion rocked the church, shattering a wall. 

* * *

Ava woke to darkness and an intense pressure on her chest. Pain spread down all her limbs like wildfire, burning and pushing, keeping her trapped under the weight. Was she dead? 

"H… help…" Her mouth was dry, voice hardly louder than a rasp. 

Ava flexed her fingers and something rough brushed against them. Stone? Rocks? What was going on? She hardly remembered what happened to get here—wherever here was. Underneath something in total darkness. 

Ava inhaled and tried to keep herself from panicking. She was trapped under something. Maybe she'd been hit in the head. She was thirsty, throat still dry. 

"Okay. Okay." 

Hands moving, shifting the rock until they curled close to her chest. She could move. Not a lot. But enough. 

"Help!" 

Through the rubble she heard noises like explosions. And then yelling, human voices panicking. 

Other people. 

"Help!" 

Maybe she wasn't the only one who needed help. 

Ava inhaled again, and prepared herself to scream for someone, _anyone,_ to hear her. 

But a metallic scent filled the air. 

And a terrible hunger rose within her. 

An ache in her stomach rising to her throat and she opened her mouth, trying to taste the delicious scent. Something made her push up, surprised to find the stone shifted with ease. 

She emerged out into the ruins of a church, the night sky dark above her. The ceiling had collapsed in, most of the walls still intact. She got to her feet and started to move, wondering what was going on. 

The pain through her limbs vanished—only to be replaced with that deep aching hunger. And the scent on the air filled her lungs. She turned around. Where? 

She breathed in, though she didn't feel the need to. Only for her eyes to fall on the nearby rubble. 

Was that… blood? 

Her eyes zeroed in on it, on its red sheen, the slick liquid plastered across the rock. It glistened against the pale stone, tempting. 

She stumbled across to it, one hand reaching without thought. Fresh, couldn't have been spilled more than a few minutes ago. Ava stared at her hand and frowned. 

Why did she have the sudden urge to lick it? 

But the rock wasn't the source. Something had to be the bleeder. And they couldn't have gotten far. 

She followed its trail through the ruined church, couldn't think about anything else. She was so _hungry._

Ava hadn't had an easy life with many nights of going hungry because she simply didn't have the food. And yet nothing ached quite like this. No desire to feed had ever cut right down to her bones and made her tremble with need. Her eyes widened. 

A girl lay face down in the rubble, not moving. 

She bled out onto the stone, eyes unfocused, neck cracked out beyond repair. A wide red smile from ear to ear, spilling her lifeblood into the world. 

Ava hovered over her and inhaled, that same sharp scent entering her lungs. _Oh._

She crouched next to her body, and leaned in, breathing it again. Fresh. Alluring. She needed it. 

Mind addled, she ran her tongue along the red slit, tasting and drinking. Like electricity through her veins, Ava suddenly became alive again. 

Something feral roared within her and then she _reached._

Long nailed hands closed around the girl's soft flesh. Clothes gave way with ease, a mere barrier to her prize. 

A tearing noise. 

The next thing she knew, she ripped the girl's heart right out of her chest and cradled it close. The _smell,_ it drew her close and she breathed it in. 

Ava bit down into her heart and wept, for it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Like a fine wine aged to perfection. 

The next thing she knew she'd devoured it. Her human mind didn't care—thought it was normal. She'd needed to eat. And so she had. Hunger sated, she looked around, fresh eyes taking in the battlefield. What had happened here? 

A battle of some kinds. 

Ava stood up, leaving the body on the ground. She felt strong, stronger than she'd ever felt before. Maybe she could jump a mountain, scale to the top of the church, run a marathon. But just _power,_ running inside her. 

"Shannon?" someone yelled. "Where you'd go?" 

Ava twisted, catching the silhouette of someone in the moonlight. 

"Shit, where she'd go?" 

"I don't know. Adriel hit her pretty hard…" 

Another voice joined the first, with barely contained worry

Ava stumbled to her senses, barely aware of the blood trickling down her face. Sweet. It tasted so sweet. 

Ava crouched behind another as two other girls came into view. 

One with dark skin and braids, carrying a pair of shotgun ran over, blood streaked all across her face and down her chest. But she only had eyes for the corpse Ava had defiled. 

"Shannon? Shannon!"

The second girl dressed head to toe in dark clothes, numerous silver blades glinting in the moonlight. Ava shouldn't have been able to make out her features from this distance yet she could. Too pretty really. Too perfect. 

But she bled, a slit broken across her shoulder. 

Even across this distance, Ava scented in and that same intense longing rose. 

But her mind was calmer, able to control as she watched. It didn't seem like a good idea to try go after her. 

"Oh, God… Shannon…" The second girl blessed herself. "She…" 

A sudden wave of guilt crashed over her. Shannon had surely been dead but it was Ava who'd torn into her corpse. She'd ripped out her heart, she'd _eaten_ it. 

Why had she done that? 

Wasn't that… bad? 

Ava frowned but her mind clouded and she stared at the girls. The beast inside told her to run while she still could. That she'd be safer away from whatever these people were. 

But Ava was curious. 

Curious about who they were and what they did with all those weapons. Had they been the ones fighting? And their friend died. Who had they been fighting? 

"Mary, Beatrice!" Another woman ran into view. "Camila's trailing one of Adriel's henchmen to the north. We should-" 

She went silent when she saw what they were looking at. 

"Oh no." 

"Call Camila and Vincent back in," the one named Beatrice said, trying to keep her voice even. "This… is more important." 

Ava rubbed absentmindedly at her chin. Strange. How strange. She didn't quite understand what was going on but she didn't care. All these new names for people she didn't know. She should get out of here. 

"Do you think he-?" 

Beatrice shook her head. "Couldn't have been him. He killed her but we chased him until he ran. Someone else ate her heart." 

That someone being Ava. 

Ava knew she had to get out of here before they found her. While a new strength courses through her veins, she recognised power when she saw it. These women carried themselves like fighters. They'd kill her without hesitation. 

And now she gave in and ran, jumping over rooftops at an impossible pace, her mind clouded from adrenaline. The wind whistled through her hair, but no goosebumps raised. Not cold. Just… being. In a state of neutral. 

Despite eating that heart, she was still hungry. And so she ran, seeking out another victim in the night. How unlucky they would be to come across her. Ava smiled, thirst taking over as she descended onto the streets. How unlucky for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please yell at me to continue this 🖐️ also comment to give me serotonin


End file.
